


Don’t make such a big deal about it

by Ravenoftheskyes



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/M, Fic Request!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenoftheskyes/pseuds/Ravenoftheskyes
Summary: A Punk and the Student Council President. Who would have thought they would have fallen in love?
Relationships: Arisato Minato/Kirijo Mitsuru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Don’t make such a big deal about it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ganine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ganine/gifts).



“Senpai, don’t make a big deal about it.” Minato said, his dyed silver hair flipped out of his face. 

“Arisato, you got the worst score in your class!”

“Why should I care? It’s not as if I’m going to live long enough for it to matter.

“Hmph! That’s not a healthy attitude.”

“This is rebelling against the system. Dumb people can succeed too!” 

~

“D-Don’t make a big deal about it, Kirijo.” Minato spoke, his hair dyed the color of blood. 

“Arisato, you got stabbed!” 

“Hey, is this our stab wound?! Stay out of it!” 

“Agh! Diarama!” And the redhead healed the wound instantly. 

“Hey, I didn’t ask you to do that!” 

“Look, I’m not letting you die, as much as you’d want to.”

“Ugh!”

~

“Don’t make a big deal about it.” Minato’s hair was a deep black this time around. “I just wanted to know if I could call you Mitsuru instead of Kirijo-senpai”

“A-Arisato! That is completely-”

“Please, call me Minato.”

“...Alright, Minato. I agree.”

~

“Don’t make a big deal about it.” Minato’s hair was pink. “I just got you a little gift.” 

“...It’s beautiful…”

“And I was wondering if you… maybe wanted to go out with me sometime?”

“Hm? I-I…!”

“It’s okay if you say no. I just didn’t wanna regret not asking.”

“I’m saying yes. Let us ‘go out’, Arisato.”

“...Wow.”

~

March 5th was upon them. Minato’s hair back to his natural blue. 

“Mitzi… don’t make a big deal about it.”

“Minato, you’re…!”

“Yes. I am. I want you to have my jacket.”

“N-No! I’ll find a way to-!”

“It’s too late. It’s me or the world.”

“I’d choose you over the 7 billion people on this-”

“...but I wouldn’t. I wouldn’t choose me. Not anymore. You helped me grow. Thank you, Mitzi.”

“...Minato…!”

Minato Arisato’s eyes fluttered closed, never to open again. 


End file.
